warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival
Survival is one of the three new mission types to replace Raid, Spy and Deception missions. Survival has replaced Raid missions in Update 10. Players will have to fight an endless, steady stream of enemies to survive for as long as possible while slowly losing life support. Each kill will have a chance to drop personal life support modules that restores 4% of the life support system. Occasionally the Lotus will drop off life support capsules that restore 30% on activation, starting fairly frequently but the time between drops will get progressively longer. After 5 minutes, the Extraction point will be enabled and marked on the minimap, and the squad can choose between rushing to it for completion or staying on for a longer period of time. Update 10.3 changed the extraction mechanics; previously, a single squad member could rush to extraction and after 1 minute, the mission would end. Now, if there is still life support remaining, at least half '''of the squad members must be at extraction for the mission to end. (2 if 4 team members, 2 if 3, or 1 if only you and another team member are in the game). When the life support system reaches 0%, all squad members' shields will start draining followed by their health, in a manner similar to a hull breach but at a much faster rate. The health drain will stop at 5 HP for 5 minutes - making any damage lethal - and teammates who are killed can be revived normally. No more life support capsules will be dropped, enemies will stop dropping the life support modules, and '''all '''remaining life support modules on the map will become '''unusable. After this point the mission can still be completed if at least one 'player reaches Extraction. However, if all players die, the squad will fail. After 5 minutes, the health drain will continue past 5 HP and will kill everyone. When Survival missions become Nightmare Modes, players will receive '''both '''the Nightmare reward and the normal Survival mode reward when completing the mission. Note that even though Nightmare mode enemies are usually higher level, the Survival mode rewards will be based on the mission's original enemy levels. On the other hand, if there is an Alert Survival mission, players will '''only '''receive the specified Alert reward. Locations Enemies This is a list of possible enemies and their respective "wave" they will start to appear. Note that this is based on the lowest level of each faction, so at higher level survival missions enemies may come out sooner but usually in the same order. Grineer Survival *Lancer - 0+ minutes *Butcher - 0+ minutes *Bombard - 10+ minutes Note that Butchers will always be level 15 regardless of level or wave, and they will have the same health and shield stats. However, their damage will scale up with level. Corpus Survival *Crewman - 0+ minutes *Prod Crewman - 0+ minutes *MOA - 5+ minutes Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Mission rewards '''will vary depending '''on the level of the mission's enemies (the starting level; this tier does not scale during a mission as higher level enemies spawn) and also depends on the amount of time spent. *Enemy level tier (in average): **'Tier 1: Level 1 - 10 **'Tier 2:' Level 10 - 20 **'Tier 3:' Level ≥ 20 **Note: While most missions obey these enemy level tiers, there are a few exceptions, such as Hymeno and Cambria. Refer to the table above for a more accurate list of mission enemy level tiers. *Time spent tier (rewards cycle every 20 minutes): **'Tier 1': 5, 10 minutes; 25, 30 minutes; etc. **'Tier 2': 15 minutes; 35 minutes; etc. **'Tier 3': 20 minutes; 40 minutes; etc. *Rewards stack the longer you play. *At 15 minutes and every 20 minutes after, you have a high chance to recieve a Void Tower key. Tier 1 (Level 1 - 10) Tier 2 (Level 10 - 20) Tier 3 (Level ≥ 20) Void Survival Survival in the Orokin Void consists of the standard Void tileset, with treasure rooms blocked off or non existent. Void survival can be difficult with the variation of enemies, combining the hardest aspects of regular survival missions into one mission. Enemies At the beginning, you will face standard Grineer and Corpus Corrupted units, progressively getting harder as time passes. As of Update 10, when Survival missions were officially introduced, the most difficult aspect about survival in the void, is Fusion MOA Drones will start spawning next, without Fusion Moa themselves being present. The DPS of the drones is very high and is increased with level, and they also spawn quite frequently, second to the regular units. But as of Update 11, these drones no longer spawn by themselves. They can only be deployed by the Fusion MOAs. Next you will get Corrupted Ancient Healers, which heal all the enemies in a 30 meter radius around them, and shortly after Fusion MOAs will spawn. Lastly, Corrupted Heavy Gunners will join in, adding a second DPS hazard. Note that Fusion MOAs can also release drones when their health is reduced to half. Orokin box traps can also become active during the mission, which can either become another way for you to die, or can be used to your advantage by luring enemies into the beams. Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success.As of update 10.5 you can get Prime items every 5 mins, but you can also win credit caches. Derelict Survival Survival in the Orokin Derelict consists of the standard Derelict. Treasure rooms are blocked off or non-existant, but Vaults exist and can be unlocked normally. It is advised to open the vault after surviving for the time you want, as claiming the artifact inside will inflict a negative debuff on you, possibly making surviving harder. You will only face Infested enemies unless you retrieve the artifact from the Orokin Vault, which will cause the Corrupted to replace the enemy units in the level, including Drones. As of Update 11.5, the Orokin Derelict Survivals have their own unique drop table which includes some Prime blueprints. Tips * Lotus will tell you the location of the next air drop in advance, putting a marker on your map without there actually being a capsule there to pick up. If you are getting close to 0% life support you should make your way to the drop point so you can open the capsule as soon as it arrives. * The Lotus's life support drops take some time to activate, during which you are completely defenseless. Have teammates cover you or cloak yourself to prevent dying while opening the capsule. ** After Update 10.3, once a life capsule has been activated in that location, the second capsule of the same location will have shorter activation time. Further capsules does not continue to shorten the activation time. ** Usually before Update 10.3, repeated life capsules tend to take longer to activate, and keeps increasing if the players wish to stay in that location for longer periods of time. * When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Shade so they can pass by the hordes of enemies. * You must last at least 5 minutes, and half the squad (just one if that person is the last one alive) must make it to extraction once oxygen is depleted. * When the life support reaches 0%, the timer will stop, and there will be no life support left in the map. It will drain your shields and then your health, but will always leave you with 5HP. Which gives you a chance to reach extraction, but any damage done to you will be a lethal blow. * Life support capsules should be activated when life support levels are at 60%, as each capsule only restores 30% leaving an extra 10% for enemy life support drops. Notes * Survival officially replaced Raid in Update 10. ** All Raid Void Keys were converted to Survival Void Keys, and T3 Survival keys were introduced. * This gametype was introduced early via the Survival Weekend Event. * Each Life Support Capsule tend to be placed in each section of a map roughly around every 2 minutes and 30 seconds (150 seconds) before another capsule is dropped off by the Lotus. This is after the 5 minute start of the Survival. ** Although, this delay will slowly increase overtime. (Needs confirmation) ** If there are three separate rooms that can accomodate Life Support Capsules, the first room will no longer be dropped off, instead the latter two rooms are provided in a cycle. * Rhino's Iron Skin will protect the player from enemy/hazard damage but will not allow shields to recharge or health to be restored. (got dispel if the life support reach 0%) * Lower level survivals will drop life support more often, with less being dropped on higher levels. There does not seem to be a limit of how many drop but the time seems to increase between each drop the longer you survive. * This mission type is essentially Raid viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards include gear, Banshee parts (along with Volt's parts) and Void keys just like the old Raid rewards and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. * The time it takes to activate life support is around 3 seconds, which is long enough for pursuing enemies to kill you if you are not careful. * Sometimes the Lotus will not deliver another life support capsule until you have activated one that is already delivered, and there seems to be a maximum capacity of capsules that can be on the map at any given time. * Life Support decreases at 1% every 1.5 seconds. That means 100% is enough for 2 minutes and 30 seconds of Life Support. ** Prior to Update 10.3, Lotus would warn you at 20% that you have 60 seconds of life support remaining, when you actually had 30 seconds. She also warned that you had 30 seconds remaining at 10%, which was actually 15 seconds. ** At Update 10.6, Lotus will only warn players at 20% of life support, referring to 30 seconds. The warning at 40% was removed. * Update 10.3 changed several mechanics regarding level generation and reward tables; ** The level was completely unlocked before activating the alarm, allowing players to sprint through the entire map to collect materials without running into enemies. This has since been fixed and the starting area's doors will all be locked until activated by the alarm. ** Survival rewards were dependent on faction type and the time spent. The update changed it so rewards are now dependent on enemy level and the time spent. It also changed rewards so they stacked; players now take all rewards earned up to the point they leave, instead of the last reward. * Before Update 10.3, you could fail the alarm cipher and it would still go off. Doing so will count towards failed ciphers in player stats. * On Update 10.6.0 (Halloween), Life Support Capsules and Drops were changed into Jack-o'-Lanterns. Bugs * Sometimes enemies will not spawn, it can be fixed by reactivating the alarm (time will start from 0). * If a player has reactivated the alarm after running out of oxygen, the player will still have 5 Health and 0 Shields , but new oxygen pickups can appear and the Lotus will continue to spawn Life Support capsules, even though they cannot be picked up or used. * If a host migration is made and a player died and self-revived, there is a chance that the player will lose everything from before the migration took place. (Needs further testing and you lose everything) Media -WARFRAME Survival.png|Survival as seen in the lobby (U9) 2013-10-31_00011.jpg|Life support capsule on Halloween 2013-10-31_00012.jpg|Life support module on Halloween halloween_candies.jpg|Candies or your life? 001-horz.jpg|2013 Halloween life support Category:Missions